


Coming for you

by minhi704



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhi704/pseuds/minhi704





	1. Chapter 1

Coming For You

配对：EC  
分级：NC17  
Summary：Charles一直在做的就是和发情期做抗争，他服用药物，隔离自己，试图在其余时间像个普通人那样生活；但Erik的出现让这本就困难的抗争变得近乎绝望

警告：Alpha/Omega世界观，但我对设定进行了一些改动，有很多胡编乱造的部分；而且这篇文虽然涉及超能力，但也是AU背景，社会规则和现实也有很大的脱节，不喜欢的妹纸请谨慎观看=皿=基友们请来食吧XD

1、  
第三个早上，当连续阴雨之后的第一缕阳光照亮了整个树屋，Charles无可奈何地睁开了眼睛。他浑身疼痛，汗流浃背，并且（又一次）因为过于激烈地反抗本能而筋疲力竭，几欲呕吐。他的大腿内侧一阵紧绷的疼痛，大概是他在无意识的时候夹紧双腿摩擦了太久，而持续分泌的汗水和磨蹭让那里的皮肤受了损伤——但他就是，他控制不了。哪怕是在睡梦里，哪怕他的理智告诉他这会让他结束发情期后穿不上裤子。  
他能感到身下的床单湿透了，干涸的痕迹和一些尚未干涸的液体散发着浓烈的Omega荷尔蒙气味——在他闻来，那就是一股绝望且丢人现眼的腥酸，像树林里随处都是的动物气味，而不是Alpha们说的那种滚烫的、让他们失去理智的甜味——自然法则，Charles气息微弱地看着床头柜上放着的药片，疲惫地想，这就是伟大而不可抗拒的自然法则；它写进了基因里，所以就这样决定了一个人是谁，他的一生要怎么过；一两个基因片段，一些定期分泌的荷尔蒙，Omega每月一次的地狱。  
但事情会不一样的，Charles劝说自己，一切都会好起来。  
经过一夜的睡眠，他的身体像是掩盖着火种的灰烬，还未燃起来的情热给了他片刻意识的清明。他需要一点理智来提醒自己，他能忍受，哪怕这会是困难重重的一天。  
只是他当时没想到会有那么困难。

Charles轻轻动了动腿，一股堪称凄厉的酸痒猛然从两腿间蹿了上来，这让他呼吸一滞，并且小腿抽了筋——接着，睡眠带来的片刻沉寂像一盏盏熄灭的路灯一样消失了，疼痛和渴望再次席卷了他，提醒着他这个月的发情期还远没有结束。虽然这已经是第三天了，它应该结束了。就算没有结束，至少也应该没有眼下这么难捱——它甚至比前两天来得更凶猛了，一阵阵的发热让他整个人一团糟，浑身泛红，脸部浮肿。抑制发情的药物总不能把渴望全都逼回去；火无法肆意地焚烧，所以他只能忍受缓慢的煎熬和时不时的沸腾。

他想到了Raven。他保证过自己在三天内回家，但照眼下的情形来看，这个诺言很可能就要泡汤了。她一定会担心得坐立不安，也许她还会出门寻找自己——不，这不行——Charles气喘吁吁地握紧了拳头，现在外面的局势太乱，Shaw在招募，或者说强行编制更多的变种人，Raven不能单独出门。担忧让他的气息翻腾，心跳加快，而今天的第一次潮热就这样来了。

在失去理智前，Charles意识到Hank会照顾Raven。他靠得住；一向靠得住。他是个Alpha，可以每时每刻都保持聪明、机敏和警惕。

一阵酸痛让Charles把身体蜷缩了起来。快而凶猛的麻痒让他丢人地呻吟了一声，咬住了自己拳头；随即，他意识到即使他大喊大叫也不会有人听到，他不需要压抑；于是他松开牙关，因为一波波的渴望和空虚的收缩而蹭着床单，急切地小口小口喘着气，声音里毫不意外地带着哭腔。更多的液体涌了出来，淡淡的腥味重新变得新鲜起来；他不能抚摸自己或者寻求阴茎的释放，那只能带来片刻的舒适，之后的返潮会加倍痛苦。他哆哆嗦嗦地撑起上身。一滴汗从他的鼻尖落下。接着是更多的汗珠。他咬着牙，牙关咯噔咯噔作响，无法吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流到下巴和脖子上。

药，他迷迷糊糊地想，吃一片药。他的手抖得太厉害，而突然刺了他一下的尖锐疼痛又让他整个人撞到了床头上，于是那片药就掉到了地上。他试着起身，但太烫，太热，太痒，太酸，又太疼了，他动弹不得，只能无助地靠在床头上喘气。他恨被生理本能局限的感觉，因为他有一个格外发达的大脑，这样的低等桎梏就显得更加不可忍受。但事实是，该死的事实是，他渴望一次高潮，至少在此刻，他对一次高潮的渴望甚至超过了对精神愉悦的追求。  
而唯一的好消息是，他的栖身之所处于广袤的森林里，周围没有其他的人类，他不用被迫去倾听，没有纷乱的思维来搅乱他的情绪；和头几次在宅子里经历的发情期相比，他已经不能再奢求更多了——至少他不用被其他Alpha脑子里疯狂的幻想催化（或者说得更不得体点，勾引）得痛不欲生。

然后，Erik就出现了。

先是一阵如有若无的、滚烫的、Alpha强大的气味。这气味突然蹿出，像是一条被惊起的毒蛇，猛然咬在了Charles的鼻尖上——这气味一闪而逝，但已经足够让Charles不可抑制地发起了抖。上帝啊，Alpha。雄性Alpha。年轻、健康、强大的雄性Alpha，一股火辣的诱惑让虚弱的Omega从床上爬了起来——他想要，他渴望，哪怕就一次；Charles混乱地喘着气，嘴唇颤抖着——就一次，他说，就这一次，上帝，他发誓，他并不是软弱，只是这次太难熬了，他几近崩溃，黏糊糊的液体正从他腿间滴落，而他甚至没有力气去擦拭；他快疯了，离疯只有一条阴茎的距离；一次，只要让他尝尝那个滋味，而该死的，他有权力这么做——

不——Charles抓过床头柜上的水，泼到了自己的头上——水的清凉让他清醒了一点。他知道那些屈服了的Omega的宿命是什么，那是他一直努力避免的。不能功亏一篑，他努力抗争了这么久，绝对不——

“哦不——”Charles带着哭腔喊了出来。那气味又来了。这次更浓烈，甚至都浓烈得不正常了；要不然就是他的抵抗力又降低了，要不然就是这次的这个Alpha好闻得过分。那气味像结结实实打在胸口的一拳头，让他喉咙里有了血腥味。他无助而绝望地捂住鼻子，徒劳地想这样抵抗那无法无天的诱惑。但没用，那滚烫的气味具有侵略性，铺天盖地，像是能从他的每个毛孔浸染他的身体里，顺着血管流动，让他浑身的皮肤都烧了起来——甚至连常温的水都能让他感到刺痛了。

他手忙脚乱地抓起满是自己汗水和体液的床单，像披斗篷一样把它披到身上，又拿起一角捂住鼻子。Omega荷尔蒙的味道冲淡了无处可躲的Alpha荷尔蒙，他感到好了一点，至少能站起来了。他需要找到他的药片，吃下去，如果可以的话，他的外套口袋里还有一些，再吃上几片，躲进被子里——不，躲进衣柜里，把门关上，那样更安全。

他拿起药片；但突然，一阵更强烈的东西袭击了他。  
不是Alpha的情欲气味，不是发情期不依不饶的情热，而是一阵情绪。Charles是心电感应者，他能感知人类的思维，哪怕在他头昏脑胀的时候，他的能力也在竭尽全力地、踉踉跄跄地工作着。他感受到了一阵强而有力的情绪。剧烈的愤怒和执拗，急切的、痛苦的挣扎，古怪而难以忽视的呐喊和嘶吼，像是被疼痛而疯狂的野兽。这股情绪是如此鲜明，要忽略它几乎是不可能的——血淋淋的情绪甚至让Charles的感受能力在几秒内战胜了发情的本能；他习惯于整理混乱，抚平伤痕，安慰痛苦——即使发情让这一切都变得无比困难，但他还是不由自主地寻找着情绪的源头。

Charles睁大眼睛。对负面情绪的感同身受让他的情热退潮了一点，但随之而来的是愤懑的钝痛和冲撞的彷徨。这个人需要帮助，也许他受伤了，他的情绪里有显而易见的绝望——Charles放下药片。抑制发情的药物同样会削弱他的感知力，而他此刻想要保持敏锐。   
“再坚持一下，”他的嘴唇颤抖着，不知道是在劝说自己还是在劝说那个在丛林中亡命的Alpha，“再坚持一下——”  
他的膝盖仍旧发着抖，黏糊糊的体液仍旧在顺着大腿缓缓滴落，但他抬起手，把食指和中指摁到了太阳穴上。  
下一秒，Charles Xavier的势力范围舒展开枝叶，像爆炸过后的烟尘一样四散开去。

 

Erik在树林里奔跑着。额发因为颠簸而散落到额头上，但他顾不上管这些了——他甚至顾不上捡回刚才跑丢的一只鞋。他离筋疲力竭不远了。在缺乏金属材料的自然环境里被发现是他能想到的最糟糕的情况，而他这次太不走运。总不能一直走运，他知道自己不该心怀侥幸，但他太渴望抓住那个据说成为了守林人的前纳粹，甚至没有考证消息来源的可信度。去他妈的！如果那个假线人不幸再落到他手里，他发誓，他会用钢筋一根一根把那杂碎的肋骨顶出去，给他一副真正的铮铮铁骨。  
火辣辣的愤怒舔着他的大脑，他咬紧了牙关，把愤怒的嘶吼咽回喉咙里。

他强壮，但依旧会疲劳；身后的追兵却比他有耐力得多。他一边逃亡，一边企图找到一点可以利用的武器——他的纽扣已经用光了，而他的硬币也被他留在了旅馆房间里。又是他妈的一桩操蛋事，他不敢相信自己已经疏忽到了这个地步。他皱紧眉头，把注意力集中起来，继续搜寻金属。  
但没有。尽管他已经尽力铺开了自己的感知力，但它们只是像风一样空荡荡地一吹而过，而不是像平常那样——当他平常铺开感知的时候，那些可爱的小金属制品会牵绊住他的注意力，像河流里的乱滩石块扰乱河流，等着他凝聚支流，掀起洪水。

但他突然闻到了一丝Omega的气味。那甜丝丝的、热乎乎的、惹人喜爱的芳香突然闯进了他的势力范围。  
这不可能——Erik惊讶地发现自己还有余力去感到惊讶，因为这实在不可思议——他不该能闻到Omega的气味，他是Shaw这一批里最成功的试验品，对Omega的气味有绝对的盲点抵抗力。

TBC

 

2、  
所有的变种人都是Alpha。至少Shaw掌握的数据都证明，变种基因和Alpha基因似乎有某种神秘的因果关系，一种出现，另一种立刻紧紧咬上。Alpha并不一定是变种人，但变种人却无一例外都是Alpha。和Omega或者Beta比起来，他们生而更强壮、更敏锐、更漂亮，并且本能超群，闻起来火辣得令人畏惧；而变种人拥有超能力，控制元素，读取人心，掀起风暴——合二为一，他们仅靠铺开荷尔蒙的气味就能让半数的Omega人类溃不成军；再强效的荷尔蒙控制剂也没法盖住Alpha变种人气味的入侵。这就是为什么战争时期Omega人类总是被迫远离前线——甚至有些意志力薄弱的Beta也因此无法正常作战。Alpha变种人自身装备着可见和不可见的武器，如果愿意，他们可以匡扶正义，也可以轻易颠倒黑白；他们既是诅咒，也是祝福。  
或者按照Shaw的说法，一场焚毁一切再重建一切的大火。

但他们都是Alpha，这意味着，他们无法内部结合——Alpha和Alpha的发情期只会让他们敌视彼此，像一切求偶的动物一样好斗而渴望血腥。把两个Alpha，尤其是变种人Alpha放到一张床上的想法比把炸药和火星凑到一起还要糟糕。他们会把情欲转化为更糟糕、更具毁灭性的情绪，发泄时几乎是一场灾难。Erik见到过那场景，最后他们不得不真的用一场火把那间实验室彻底烧掉——它的结构已经被破坏得差不多了，而那些鲜血和破碎的人体组织实在无法清洗干净。  
尽管如此，Shaw却依旧十分痛恨让变种人和普通人类，不管他们是Beta还是Omega，繁殖的想法。 “繁殖让低能的人类遍布五大洲，”Sebastian Shaw从眼镜片的上方逼视着他们，然而语气却温柔而文雅，“但真正的灾难不是繁殖，孩子们，我们欢迎更多即将下跪的奴隶——”他微笑了一下，像是作为看到了什么低级下作的娱乐，而他高高在上，对此感到轻视的可笑，“但是，繁殖行为会带来没完没了的情感和家庭，那会让一名最出色的变种人战士安于天伦，安于享乐，让他们失去斗志——更重要的，他们会从此失去对人类的仇恨——而那，才是真正的灾难。”

于是Erik和更多的变种人被推上了手术台。日复一日的荷尔蒙探测，年复一年的腺体干扰手术，逐次增量的Omega抵抗剂——直到他们在禁欲和痛苦中度过荷尔蒙不稳定的青春期，直到他们再也闻不到Omega的召唤。

——但Erik还是闻到了。  
那是一种滚烫的、令人窒息的甜蜜芬芳；Erik不记得自己闻过任何更美妙的气味。那股气味几乎是有实体的，它轻柔而坚定地纠缠着他，抚摸着他的额头，亲吻着他的鼻尖，舔弄着他的手指，在他耳边诱惑地轻笑——Alpha颤抖着停下了脚步。他急切地喘着气，几乎要过度呼吸了——像是突然突然光芒的盲人一样，他第一次被Omega那渴求而淫靡的气味包围了——那无边无际的喜悦涤荡着他的其他情绪，渴望和占有的欲望太过尖锐，几乎像是疼痛。他的心脏剧烈抽动着，几乎是在他的胸膛里跳着踢踏舞。  
那是Omega的气味。

Erik的下颚酸痛，口水猛烈地分泌出来，他不得不紧紧咬紧牙防止它们溢出来。他抬起头，像是闻到血腥的野兽一样红着眼睛寻找这甜蜜诱惑的源头，甚至忘记了来自身后的威胁。  
在不远的某个地方，有一个正在发情的Omega；他闻得到他（雄性Omega，他闻得出来）两腿间缓缓滴落的、诱人的淫液，既不像雌性那样清甜，又不像Beta雄性那样干燥——那是湿漉漉的、浓郁而诱人的；他还闻得到他因为挣扎而熏蒸出的汗水，闻得到从他那红肿的、无助地张开的嘴唇里呵出的滚烫气息，闻得到他沸腾而芬芳的血液。他闻得到他需要他，需要他那属于Alpha的性器官去满足可怜兮兮的、痛苦收缩着的Omega小孔。

有那么几秒，他因为这前所未有的勾引和蛊惑而浑身颤抖，大脑一片空白。  
直到一个和那气味一样轻柔而坚定的声音在他脑子里响起。

“Erik，冷静下来。”

 

Charles Xavier汗流浃背，一滴又一滴的汗水从他的鼻尖、下巴滴落。他的头发几乎都湿透了，现在正让他极其不舒服地贴在他的额头和脸颊——通红而滚烫的脸颊——上；他紧紧抓着床单的一角，努力把自己的注意力从Alpha那侵略性极强的气味上转移开，不去想他因为渴望被征服被填满而颤抖收缩的内部。这太难了，他的身体沮丧而愤怒地抗议，他的两腿间甚至更湿润了，他简直怀疑自己会因为发情而脱水。  
他浑身又烫又疼，火烧火燎。但他必须坚持下去——Erik Lensherr，一个正在逃亡的Alpha变种人，需要他的帮助；Sebastian Shaw会利用Omega人类和变种人一起追踪在逃的变种人，Omega人类的鼻子是最好的追踪器。Charles像舒展翅膀一样展开感知，他能感受到远处有两团模糊的、急切的兴奋，尽管十分微弱，但他能体味出那种搜寻的兴奋，掺杂着黏糊糊的情欲。他小心翼翼地试图避开自己体内那瘙痒而酸痛的欲望，希望自己多少能释放出一点安慰的信息，而不是仅仅像闻上去那么饥渴而淫荡。

“Erik，冷静下来。”在大脑里说话要比真正开口容易得多，至少他不用控制自己那根本就控制不住的呻吟和喘息。

回答他的是一阵极其激动而愤怒的吼叫，而他根本无法理解那其中的具体含义。而接下来，他感到了一阵更激烈的骚动——那是Erik的Alpha荷尔蒙在回应他的Omega荷尔蒙。哦，上帝——Charles下意识用手捂住嘴，阻挡住一声又长又高亢的哭泣——这个动作让他的指尖离开了太阳穴，而那意识上的联系突然中断了。剩下的又是赤裸裸的荷尔蒙和能焚毁理智的性欲。他们两个人的气味纠缠了起来，带来的刺激几乎要超过Charles用过的任何让自己好过些的工具，而那不过是一点气味而已。他几乎无力再去阻挡那残酷的欲望，他跪在地上，身体弓起，绝望而气喘吁吁。

接着他把捂住嘴唇的手指塞进嘴里，用尽力气咬了下去；好极了，好极了，肉体上的疼痛让他的神智清明了一点，至少眼前的影像不是在摇晃着了。他指挥手指重新爬回了脸颊上，并且已经辨别不出他的脸颊和手掌哪个烫伤了哪个，总之肌肤摩擦带来了一阵疼痛。发情让他敏感得像是失去了皮肤。他尽力把食指和中指点上太阳穴，那风中之烛一样飘摇的精神联系就又瞬间清晰了起来。

“Erik，到我这来；冷静下来，我知道这很难，但冷静下来，不要让气味控制你——”  
天呐——Charles闭上眼睛，急促而破碎地喘息了一下——我有什么资格让他冷静下来？我自己都要疯了——

“来找我，我在一个树屋上，只要你朝东走一段路就能看到；我们需要掩盖你身上的Alpha气味，否则你身后的Omega人类不会放过你。如果你不想被Shaw重新抓住，来找我，我帮你掩盖气味，剩下的交给我，我能修改视觉——”

但回应他的依旧是更强烈的荷尔蒙攻击和辨不出意义的胡言乱语。那股愤怒而执拗的浓烈气味几乎让Charles难以招架，他几乎都要被Erik散发的气味给强奸了——不该这样，Alpha的自制力不该如此薄弱，他们甚至还没见面，这种疯狂的吸引不该热烈到这种地步。Charles感到疲惫而惊讶。  
随即，他在Erik的大脑里意识到，这是这位名叫Erik Lensherr的Alpha第一次被Omega的发情期吸引。  
这个认知让Charles忍不住艰难地呻吟了一声——该死的第一次，天杀的第一次，毫无理智的第一次。而他建立起的精神联系太薄弱，他甚至不能确定对方真的能听到他的劝说和指引。

Charles手指上被自己咬破的伤口里渗出了鲜血，随着他的动作抹到了他的脸颊上、嘴唇边，于是Erik感觉上更烦躁，也更急不可耐了，几乎像一团火。Charles把手指塞到嘴里，再次重重咬在了伤口上——更多的鲜血争先恐后地涌了出来。他知道发情期的Omega的血液对于Alpha来说是多么致命的吸引。来吧，Charles想，既然你听不到的我话，那就循着我的气味来找我。

他不再压抑自己的欲望；他放纵自己沉溺在Alpha的气味里——这突如其来的放纵让他感受到了短暂的快活和安慰，他的精神和肉体都因为这刷子一样刷过全身的气息而愉悦地颤抖着；但马上，他又感到了深不见底的痛苦，因为渴望，和空虚。Erik的气味更专横地抓住了他，他能感到Alpha在靠近，用一种比亡命急切得多的速度。他几乎要因为滚烫的瘙痒而啜泣起来了，他在心里疯狂地喊着Erik的名字，毫无保留地释放着求欢的气息——  
找到我，让我帮你——然后，然后——  
他闭上眼睛，破碎地喘息着——抓住我，占有我——

而Erik的渴望和欲望甚至比他还要强烈，像是狠狠抽在他身上的鞭子，又像是舔舐着他鞭痕的滚烫的舌头，让他忍不住在地板上呻吟着蜷缩了起来。他的大腿神经质地发着抖，胫骨几乎要因为下身的酥麻和酸痒而失去支撑力了。他勉强翻过身，肚皮朝上地躺在地板上，热气腾腾，胸膛剧烈起伏。

Erik更近了。近到Charles能感受到他脑子里那些下流、火辣而引人入胜的幻想——Erik在脑海里把Charles摁在身下，粗暴而有力地插入了湿淋淋的Omega——即使只是大脑中共有的幻想，那也让Charles猛然感受到了被撕裂的疼痛和被填满的满足。他忍不住大喊了一声，蜷起了脚趾。他被狠狠地入侵着，似真似幻的插入和压迫让他的意识摇摇欲坠。

然后他树屋的大门被大力撞开了。  
那一瞬间，突如其来的浓烈的Alpha气息和突如其来的性高潮铺天盖地而来，Charles忍不住仰起下巴，像是被鱼叉钉住的鱼一样紧绷着弓起了身体，张开嘴无声地尖叫着。他怀疑自己的几乎根本就是错的，他根本不该让Erik来，这个Alpha甚至只用气味就让他高潮了——他湿地像是刚从水里被打捞了出来，连睫毛都被泪水和汗水糊住，根本看不清眼前的人。

但他闻得到，那是诱人而危险的鲜血和钢铁的气息。他能感受到Erik用力关上门，然后急切地掀开了床单——  
掩盖气味，掩盖气味，Charles头昏脑胀地想着；他费力地睁开双眼，颤抖着想把沾满自己体液的床单盖到Erik身上——Omega闻不到Omega的气味，他现在没有力气同时去修改追兵的视觉和嗅觉，只能借助物理方法降低自己意志力工作的难度。

他听到陷入了欲望和激情之中的Alpha低低咆哮的声音。他被肚皮朝上压在地板上——Erik在寻找荷尔蒙的味道最浓烈的地方。他的双腿被分开了。他忍不住颤抖了起来，接着尖叫出声。

Erik在吮吸他的洞口，吮吸他的液体，像是在熟透了的果子上咬破一点皮，然后吸取里面香甜的汁液。Charles无法停止尖叫——“不要吸，”他在脑子里急切地朝Erik吼，“不要吸，抹到身上去，不要吸，求你——”

Erik抬起头。Charles第一次看到了他的脸。  
然而还没等他好好辨认这个男人的面部特征，追兵的气息就接近了。

TBC

3、  
Erik感到自己正沉在水下。水在沸腾，而所有的光线、气味、触感都在水面之上，模模糊糊，摇摇晃晃，连最近的树叶响动都好像都远在天边——除了那股紧紧抓着他、指引着他的滚烫甜味。那味道融进了他的意识里，那些沉沉压在他身上的、屏蔽了其他感官的蒙昧都不能破坏它的美妙——像用鼻尖感受风的方向的头狼一样，他抬起头敏锐地追踪着那一缕带着醉人淫靡色彩的风情。他的舌根发麻，唾液大量分泌，这让他不得不持续吞咽，但喉结几度翻滚，如鲠在喉的干渴却越来越难以忍受。他的血液在加热，阴茎勃起，面红耳赤，仿佛在烈日下耗尽了水分，浑身都滚烫而坚硬；汗水无法滚落，它们蒸腾在他高温的额头上。  
他跑得越来越快，奔跑带来的气流翻腾让他皮肤表面的炙烤得到了短暂的缓解；但他还是渴，只有痛饮一番才能熄灭他体内顺着脊椎涓涓而下的欲火——不，不对，这股火根本无法熄灭，一旦它被点燃，这就成了地狱里无休无止的折磨。  
而他知道有人能让他的天地倒转，地狱变成天堂。

他想喝点别的什么东西——不是他的唾液，不是在他从喉咙里涌上来的血腥——不是这种索然无味的液体；Omega的香味像在他身边不断盘旋纠缠的水草，在昏暗而安静的水下只有它们，柔软得惊人，真实得惊人——这就是他要嘬饮的东西——黏黏的，浓郁的，源源不断地从他的Omege（是的，他的Omega，如果附近还有其他妄图和他抢夺的Alpha，他会为求偶拼上性命）的体内渗出；而他要做的，就是去享受那让人发狂的芬芳，用他的舌头，他的手指，他的阴茎。

和其他Alpha一样，他大得令人畏惧——事实上，Erik想，比其他Alpha还要大，大得多；他会充分地、彻底地、用尽所有方法满足他那正散发出强烈求欢气味的Omega。

那个年轻男人的声音似乎在他脑子里说着什么，但他无法了解那其中的具体含义；他不知道Omega和Alpha之间还能达到这种精神上的联系，这让一切变得更火辣了；而其他一切的声音都是的嘈杂，一切的气味都是干扰，他专注而兴奋地追逐着他的Omega，而这兴奋太强烈，几乎成了愤怒——而愤怒在他闻到Omega鲜血味道的时候加剧了。他几乎怒不可遏，欲望让他顷刻之间成了燃着烈火的老房子。  
那是Erik人生中第一次完完全全、彻彻底底失去了理智。他从未在痛苦中迷失。但这次，他迷失了。他在脑海里抓过他的Omega，幻想着插入的时候Omega美味的尖叫和泪水——他甚至不知道自己是怎么爬上那棵树，又是如何撞开了树屋的门——

他的Omega肚皮朝上躺在地板上，赤身裸体，像一道热腾腾的菜肴；床单蛇一样拧在他的身上，他的脚尖紧绷着，嘴唇（和Erik幻想过的一样，因为发情的折磨而又红又肿）张开了，像是在尖叫，却没有声音；他的蓝眼睛里有恐惧又有渴望，也有眼泪——他看上去像是性高潮，闻上去也像是性高潮，那狡猾的Omega诱人气味瞬间成倍释放。鲜血，汗水，体液——

“Charles——”Erik听见自己的嗓音粗糙而低沉，像是炮弹和炮筒摩擦出的火星。他不知道这个名字是从哪儿蹿出来的，像是他随意走进了另一个人的大脑，他就从中随手抓出了他最想要的东西。一个名字，还有绝望地颤抖着的欲望。  
他走向他那几乎已经融化成一滩奶油的Omega，本能地追寻到那荷尔蒙味道最为浓烈的地方——他掰开Charles的双腿，那容易得就像是摊开自己的手掌；Omega的两腿之间因为发情而一塌糊涂，阴茎红肿地半勃着，歪在小腹上；而其余的部分则和他的嘴唇一样，又红又肿，还散发着滚烫的情动气息。他那即将接纳Alpha阳具的洞口被蹂躏得一团糟，正在喘息似的一张一合，半透明的液体不断滴落，把附近棕色的毛发濡湿——柔软漂亮的棕色，Erik想，和他的头发一样——

这就是他渴望喝下去的东西；他低下头，先用舌头舔了一下滚烫的、可怜地收缩着的粉色洞口。瞬间那无法言语的甜蜜和浓郁让他忍不住喉咙里嘶哑地呻吟了一声——哦老天哪是的是的是的是的！这就是他要的——虽然还不够，但已经足够让他的意识开始战栗。他想要更多，把每一滴汁液都吞咽下去，他甚至可以把Charles整个连皮带骨地嚼下肚子。Omega那么滑，那么烫，像是已经烹调完毕了。  
他没有漏听当他把嘴唇贴上去开始吮吸那洞口的时候，他的Omega那凄惨的尖叫——甜蜜的汁水源源不断地被他吸到嘴里，滚烫粘腻地顺着他的喉咙下滑——于是那种出奇的香甜开始和他自身的气味（一股不讨人喜欢的腥酸）相融合，变成了一种奇异的、撩人的骚味；他像在吃一颗汁水淋漓的水果一样用舌头和嘴唇品尝着滚烫的荷尔蒙，全身的皮肤都因为愉悦和快活而紧绷着。

Charles在他耳边尖叫着，然而——“不要吸，”他同时在他脑子里大吼，听上去几乎有点像个焦急的老师，“不要吸，抹到身上去，不要吸，求你——”  
Erik抬起头；一丝淫液从肿胀（现在因为他的吮吸和胡茬的磨蹭几乎要滴出血来了）的洞口牵到他的唇边。他下意识地舔掉了那丝汁液，不意外地听到他的Omega近乎是痛苦地呻吟了一声，那声音中无法掩饰的渴望让Erik忍不住露出而笑。他看上去一定像个丧心病狂的杀人犯。虽然那差不多就是他的写照。

“掩盖你的气味，Erik，追兵靠近了——”

 

Charles感到眼睛里又热又痛；他两腿中间被Erik步步紧逼的吮吸和胡茬毫无节制的磨蹭弄得疼极了，但更可怕的是，他竟然因此更加兴奋了起来——他想要更疼，哪怕是有血也没关系，他愿意承受一切降临到他身上的，那是他的本能和命运——Erik给他的命运，天杀的命运。酸涩的欲望鼓动得更活跃了，几乎像是一棵种在他体内的植物，拼命地向上顶，让他忍不住一直破碎地半哭半叫着。  
然而靠近的追兵的气息让他濒临罢工的又重新工作了起来。吱吱嘎嘎、缓慢地工作着——他感受到了一个盛满了迷惑和愤怒的大脑；Omega人类，女性，比一般的Omega要更强壮（当然，当然，Shaw会训练他的巡逻犬），被Erik的味道带领着追逐到了附近。

Charles飞快地眨了两下眼睛，把被泪水和汗水黏住的睫毛分开，以便看得更清楚些——在他的两腿中间抬起头的Erik看上去迷乱而疯狂；他的额头、鼻尖和颧骨都泛着红，嘴唇被下巴沾满了他的体液。他看上去似乎依旧听不懂Charles的话，只是像个醉鬼一样晕乎乎地笑了起来，接着又低下头，用那条滚烫而恼人的舌头锲而不舍地舔舐钻研着Charles的洞口。  
Charles因为突然涌上来的酥麻而又爆发了一声啜泣——他闭上眼睛，试着降低那条舌头给他带来的影响——但这就跟要忍住不去呼吸一样困难。比不去呼吸还要困难。他的眼泪甚至都止不住，像是连眼珠都发起了情；他颤抖着（因为痛苦和立刻被插入的渴望）吸了一口气，凝聚起一点力量。

“Erik，起来，我求你，我没法用大脑帮你掩盖气味，我在发情——”Charles在脑海里说着，同时伸出一只手试图去推开Erik的肩膀，“我只能掩盖树屋——”  
而且，他知道自己不能结合；他承受不起结合带来的后果。

他胳膊里的骨头像是被抽掉了，但这并不是推开Erik最大的难题——最大的难题是，他不愿意；他不想推开Erik；他的脑子说着让Erik起来，但他的心里却在大喊着让Alpha留下——他拽住Erik肩头上的衣服，光是抗拒自己把他拉得更近的冲动就足够难过了；他用尽力气推了一下，Erik纹丝不动，沮丧和筋疲力竭让他重新跌回了地板上，大口喘着气。  
而这时Erik突然开始舔起了他阴茎，同时用拇指揉搓着他的洞口——Charles原以为自己已经无法发出更高亢的尖叫了，而这刺激让他喉咙里咯咯作响，像是即将被冻死的人一样神经质地颤抖着；承认吧，你想要，你想要他——Charles酸痛的身体敦促着他屈服，而拒绝这欲望几乎是不可能的；他等待了那么久，他熟透了，他需要有人在他瘙痒的身体上咬出一个口子，需要有人吮吸他的汁液，需要有人把他搅个天翻地覆——

他知道他需要推开Erik，但上帝，这太难太残酷了——Charles啜泣得几乎像个呛奶的婴儿，虚弱的、自暴自弃的快感强行攥住了他，他哭泣着接受了Erik吻上来的嘴唇。“啊——”他呻吟出声，因为那滚烫的、统治着他的口腔的舌头，因为那热烈的、强大的、几乎让他溃不成军的雄性Alpha气息——他任由Erik把他的嘴唇咬得出了血，任由Erik像要把他生吞活剥下去一样把牙印印到他的耳垂上——他感到一种被统治的屈辱，但又因为这种屈辱而加倍快乐地颤抖着。

Erik强硬而专横地挤进他两腿中间，几乎是野蛮地用他的滚烫阴茎在他的洞口磨蹭着——即使隔着布料，那破门而入的威胁感还是让Charles不可抑制地分泌出了更多的淫液，像是流着口水；Charles把头后仰，让Erik啃噬着他的脖子；他被咬得皮肤泛红，脸颊滚烫，浑身颤抖——  
Erik是那么大，大得不合常理；他怀疑自己能否用已经肿起来了的入口把那个凶器完全吃下去——如果可以，他想要把它一寸一寸、完完全全吞下去，蠕动、收缩着，用瘙痒的每一寸内壁感受它的强硬和滚烫，扭动着让它进入得更深，狠狠碾压自己又酸又麻几欲发狂的中心——如果可以，他愿意让Erik把精液射到身体里，因为他知道那种滚烫的冲击会让他陷入连锁爆炸一样的高潮里——  
如果可以——

“放开我，Erik，”Charles命令着Erik的大脑，“放开——”  
这并不只是简单的对话，这是催眠；他不确定自己还能使出多少力气，但Erik并不肯合作，他只好全靠自己；这困难得让他的肉体不断颤抖哭泣，但他的大脑却因为终于来临的启动和竭尽全力的集中而变得比之前更清晰了——他把手从Erik的脖颈上收回来，颤抖着把食指和中指摁到太阳穴上——因为用尽全力抵抗自己舔舐Erik喉结的冲动，他咬紧嘴唇，皱着眉毛，浑身紧绷得像是被拉到极限的弓。

Erik的眼神像是摇晃了一下。  
“让我保护你，Erik，”Charles在他的大脑里轻轻说，“我的朋友。”

TBC

4、  
如果Alex失了准头，他也许会毁掉一座雕像，而Raven如果心神不宁，顶多会吓坏几个普通的人类——但如果Charles的意识出了纰漏，他们会丢掉整场战役。心灵、头脑、情绪，Charles一直和这些难以控制的、肉眼不可见的力量打交道——他尽力掌控，并且尽力不被掌控。头脑里的武器太复杂，Charles因此变得更加谨慎——他惧怕自己会因为天赐的额外权力而肆意妄为，他害怕自己成为那些疯狂的、走上屠戮道路的变种人中的一员。  
他见过太多的变种人，他亲眼见到他们如何在优越感下膨胀成魔鬼，无休无止地燃起和普通人类的战火。他知道伤害人类对他来说是如何的易如反掌。从他意识到自己的能力的那一刻起，他就知道。

Charles用手肘抵住Erik的胸膛；和情绪无关的眼泪不断蒙上他的双眼，而那些眼泪说不定是直接从血液里析出来的，它们烫得要命，那让他头疼——而事实是，他的确开始头疼了；从太阳穴开始，疼痛蔓延到整个脑子里；他拼命地用意识推拒Erik，推拒着Alpha疯狂的情热和侵略欲望——而那欲望太澎湃，他的意识在那股洪流里东倒西歪，努力想要关上闸门。Erik不断试图亲吻他的耳朵，亲吻他的脖子，滚烫的呼吸喷在他的脸上，像烟草一样麻痹了他的肺。他甚至无法呼吸了。

“让开，Erik——”

Charles不止欣赏自己的能力，他警惕自己的能力——而心灵没有他人能够约束，所以他向来自我约束。禁止情不自禁，抚平愤懑难平——他每时每刻都在审视自己的情绪，他每时每刻都在要求自己成为一个更冷静、更理智的人。拥有能力也许已属天赐，但他更想控制住自己那份能力；做一把精准的、不伤及无辜的枪，而不是炸弹。做一个更好的人。无论他的基因有没有经过改变。他痛恨因为任何一种超额的情绪而失去理性，因为那也许意味着走上歧途的灾难。他仰仗自己的头脑，训练他的头脑，日复一日，年复一年——

Erik眼睛里的火光晃动着，充血的眼白甚至把瞳环都变成了红色；他固执地用阴茎磨蹭着Charles，带着慑人的压迫力；但当Charles把一连串的命令在他脑子里炸响的时候，他喉咙里陈旧齿轮一样的咆哮声降低了——他的汗水滴落到Charles的胸膛上——Charles用手指点住太阳穴，眼睛紧紧盯着Erik的眼睛——他不知道这样做会不会对催眠有辅助作用，或许他只是无法把目光从Erik身上拔下来。Erik依旧小幅度动着胯部，恨不得马上挤进Charles体内——欲望的酸痛让Charles的牙齿打着颤，甚至没法咬住嘴唇阻止自己小声的啜泣。  
“Erik，现在从我身上起来，披上床单——用我的味道掩盖你的味道——”

事实上，他们的味道现在已经大部分都蹭到了一起，混合成了一种Charles从未闻过的味道，浓烈得像是空气都变得更潮湿了。Erik似乎成了他的男人。他不知道Omega会不会像Alpha一样有强烈的独占欲。但此刻，把Erik让给另一个人类Omega的想法似乎变得不可饶恕了。

Erik和他对视着，看上去像是不确定Charles提供的到底是不是个好主意。Charles是如此集中在关闭Erik奔腾的欲望上，有那么一会儿，体内不断收缩的空虚似乎也没那么难过了——但他依旧像犯了疟疾一样发着抖；他简直害怕自己会把自己弄碎。Erik喘着气，像着迷了一样看着Charles的眼睛——从他们刚才对视上起，Erik就一直看着他，带着一种野兽好奇的神气。他轻轻地转动着眼珠，凑得更近了，像是在研究脑子里的声音是从Charles的哪个部位发出来的。

Charles重复了一遍他的命令。而Erik顿了一下，抬起手（刚才一直揉搓着Charles胸口的手），然后用拇指轻轻擦去了Charles眼角的一滴眼泪。

那一瞬间，一股强烈的怜惜和爱意——几乎让Charles失去意识的爱意——袭击了他。这和欲望不同，不是灼热的、慑人的，而是温暖的、甜蜜的；浓重的力量蜂蜜一样滑入他的体内，流入血液，流向四肢；同时，Erik的大脑向他敞开得更彻底了，连那最后的一丝本能抵抗都随着拥裹住Charles的渴望冲毁了——像是他们真正合为一体了，Erik不再感觉起来像一团灼人的火；一种更柔软、更坚韧的情感渗漏了出来，浸染着Charles的感知。Charles因为这奇妙的感觉深深战栗着，忍不住仰起头，忍不住啜泣着喊出了Alpha的名字：“Erik！”  
接着，他沉浸到了Alpha的大脑中——还差一点，还差一点——  
他闭上眼睛，在Erik火热的嘴唇再次压到他的嘴唇上的时候，在对方的大脑里用力一拉，终于把Erik的意识拽入了自己的意识里。  
Erik爬了起来。

人类Omega追兵的意识已经越来越清晰了。从一团模糊的愤怒和欲望，变成了更鲜明的焦急；Charles甚至能听到咒骂的只言片语，像四散的弹片一样划过他的意识。而他知道Erik的味道还是太浓了，浓得足够让任何一个Omega就地高潮，就像他刚刚经历的那样。Shaw利用这一点不是没道理的。即使Erik已经把床单裹在身上了也不管用，他的呼吸还是滚烫地传送着渴望的气息，他的阴茎还硬得像旗杆，散发着诱人的荷尔蒙。

Charles把更多的体液抹到Erik的嘴唇上、鼻尖上，但他闻上去依旧那么让Charles想要去亲吻，和他的阴茎一样——追兵的思想里掺入了一丝疑惑——她已经就在几百米外了，而那里就是她闻到Erik的味道开始变淡的地方。“哪里！”Charles听到她暴躁的声音在头脑里大吼着——

“我这里，”Charles轻轻想，“而你别想找到他。”

总得想办法让Erik的阴茎和呼吸闻上去不那么引人注意；而结合不行，结合会让他们双方都失去理智，追兵会爬到树屋这个可疑地点来寻找她的猎物——即使已经插入Charles的阴茎没法再用到她身上，但她会用Erik向Shaw讨赏。Charles闭上眼睛，想了半秒，然后把床单掀开了一点。

Erik听从了他的催眠，勃起着，发躺着，僵硬着躺在床单下，像是困兽一样呼哧呼哧地喘着气。Charles爬到他身上，然后费劲把自己像时钟指针一样转了个圈——如果不是发情热让他整个人都在发烫，他一定会因为自己的动作而脸红。上帝啊，他想，这可是我做过的最不要脸的事情了。

他跪到Erik的鼻尖上方，把两腿间那收缩着、酸痒着、并且滴着汁液的小孔送到了Erik的嘴边。  
果然，Erik立刻开始吮吸他的洞口，就像刚才吮吸他的嘴唇那样——而那之前，他也在吮吸他的洞口——Charles的腰猛然一酸，差点整个人坐下去。他小声呻吟着，感受着Erik的舌头伸了进去——Alpha的呼吸全都喷在Omega荷尔蒙气息最浓烈的地方，瞬间那一团火焰一样燃烧的气味就被Charles夹在了两腿之间。

Charles慢慢趴下去，用手背擦了一下鼻尖上的汗水；接下来就是阴茎了，这是最危险的地方，这里的气味太浓了——弄得让他舌根发酸，渴望地喘息着。他用发抖的双手解开Erik的皮带，掏出了Alpha的阴茎。  
天哪。Charles痛苦地呻吟了一声。他甚至没法想象一个阴茎怎么能如此吸引人。Erik实在太大了，光是把它拿出来就让Charles筋疲力竭了。那东西又硬又烫，他没法一手环握过来，而血液和血管在他的掌心里突突跳动着——Charles感觉他的意识再一次迷离了，他甚至差点跟丢追兵的意识。他又咬了手上的伤口——疼痛永远是沉溺的敌人。他把一点鲜血抹到睾丸上（沉甸甸，散发着迷人的咸腥味），然后支起一点上身，含住了Erik的前端。

TBC

5、  
Charles曾经无比痛恨自己是个Omega的事实。在自然法则规划好的棋盘上，Omega永远躲在Alpha和Beta身后，被凌驾，被统治，被奴役——在1873年的《反奴役Omega法案》之前，他们无权受教育，不能工作，唯一的作用就是被关在家里没完没了地生育。接着，他们有了标志人权进步的《法案》——那之后，Omega无权受教育，不能工作，唯一的作用是没完没了的生育。事情永远不会真正改变。也许人类可以改变城市，修订法律，谱写文明，但他们无法改变一片树叶的纹路，不能阻止熔岩的涌动，不能命令Omega停止发情。荷尔蒙的周期一日在运转，Omega的地位就只能原地踏步。就瞧瞧学校里的情形。种别隔离制度消除之后，Omega获得了法律上接受教育的权利，但事实上等待他们的只是一桩又一桩的校园强奸（听说有时候是轮奸，也许，如果当时的情况过于混乱，Charles不愿意细想）——而在二十年代的平等运动兴起之前，甚至被强奸的Omega都会被认定有罪，罪名是“诱奸”，好像他们就能控制得住自己的荷尔蒙似的。

而在这样的歧视和压迫下，Omega的寿命一般都十分有限；发情期的绝对受孕率让他们的生存很吃力，过度生育是消耗生命的大功率活动。在医疗环境极端恶劣的战争环境中，极少有Omega能活到绝育年龄。他们生一辈子，有时候也许连孩子的父亲是谁都不清楚。无法抚养的孩子们被生下，送入政府建立的育儿所，跟着是兵营——连年的战火燃烧的并不只是士兵的鲜血，还有无法计数的Omega的生命。他们能做的只是祈祷，祈祷自己的孩子不会是Omega。因为事情永远没法真正改变，公平这回事从来都不存在。

Charles恨自己是个Omega。但很快，他意识到自怨和逃避不会带来任何改变——他开始研究荷尔蒙控制，建立基金会帮助Omega争取更多的合理权利。  
他生活在无法可解的悖论中，身为变种人，他支持人类阵营；身为Omega，他伪装成Alpha，并且妄图以此帮助更多的Omega。但他的努力总是收效甚微——几乎所有的Omega都经历了生育，而他们中的很大一部分还拥有家庭（不管还是不是完整），那让他们很容易就屈服了。况且在战争年代，人人都得向那一点点安定和温暖屈服。如果连生存都是奢侈，就没人肯冒险。Charles Xavier那些关于自由和平等的想法和他的豪宅一样，对大部分人来说不过是海市蜃楼，没人买他的帐。

而当Charles试着把Erik滚烫的、杀气腾腾的阴茎一点点含进去的时候，他几乎是有些痛苦地理解了那些Omega的屈服和束手就擒。当他放任自己在Alpha的气息里沉沦，他才真正感受到了自然法则的威力是多么巨大——他困难地吞咽着男人的阴茎，舌头急切地移动着，舔舐着每一道沟壑和每一滴前液，这几乎让他无法呼吸。但他还是继续为难着自己，让那硕大的龟头压到自己的喉咙里——这并不是因为他想取悦Erik，这是他想做的事情，他渴望的归宿——他颤抖着闭上眼睛，在用口水湿润着柱体的间隙小声呻吟着——Erik浓烈的征服气息冲入他的大脑，让他几乎啜泣了起来。  
他抬起头，在过度的压迫让他呕吐之前把阴茎吐了出来，因为缺氧而急切地喘息着——眼泪滚滚而下，他抑制不住地抽泣着，同时不停地舔吻着时不时抽动一下的阴茎，任滚烫的前列腺液沾在他的脸颊上。他迷恋地蹭着它，用脸颊，用嘴唇，用舌头，用额头，几乎要迷醉在那股荷尔蒙强烈的腥味里。

Erik灵活到可怕的舌头则不断地舔舐着他的洞口，吮吸着他的汁液。Erik在玩弄他的入口。用舌头，牙齿，胡茬。他用手肆意揉捏Charles的屁股，把那两块肉掰开，像是掰开两瓣橘子——他把鼻尖埋入臀缝之间，舌头像不断跳跃的火焰一样灼烧着Charles。

自然法则的威力——Charles沮丧地、颤抖着、绝望地想——此刻哪怕Erik会虐待他，毁了他，杀了他，他都心甘情愿；他想日日夜夜被操，他想被干到发疯，想要怀孕，想要死在Erik手里，想让他把自己吃了。  
——但是，如果本能的诱惑如此无可抗拒，他又为什么偏偏生为一个有理性的人？

Charles生活在无法可解的悖论中。他知道自己会挣扎一生，直至挣扎着死去。一滴眼泪从他的鼻尖上滴落到Erik的阴茎上。他控制着自己不要太急切地摇摆腰臀去迎凑Erik的舌头，接着低下头，舔掉了那滴眼泪。他再次把Erik的阴茎含入。这次比上一次容易多了，有了足够的口水和前列腺液的润滑，它承受起来不再像是要让他的下巴脱臼了。滚烫的枪口依然抵着他的喉咙，但一点难受让他感到安心——他的灵魂已经因为愉悦而深深颤抖了，如果连这一点不适都没有，他可不确定自己还有能力动用大脑。

追兵Omega的气味更近了。Charles又烫又痛，他几乎怀疑自己真的会融化，像蜡烛或者奶油那样，因为显然Erik早就超过了他的熔点。但他还是固执地捡回了追兵的思维。  
从太阳穴开始蔓延的剧烈疼痛没有放过他。痛苦从来不肯放过他。每当他试着更紧地攥住追兵的大脑，疼痛就更剧烈一些——而当他拼命在她脑子里抹掉他们藏身的树屋，并且投影出一棵空荡荡的树木的时候，洪流一样的疼痛爆发了——尖锐的痛楚从大脑一路蹿下脊椎，他的感官再次变得无比敏感，Erik的胡茬成了他无法承受的折磨。

“看在上帝的份儿上——”即使只是在脑海中，Charles也无法控制自己的声音不颤抖，“求你，温柔点，Erik——我要流血了——”

Erik滚烫的手掌揉捏着他的屁股，接着一路朝上，抚摸他的酸痛的腰，摸索他不断颤抖着的后背——Charles一丝不挂，但Erik却还穿着整齐，这很怪，也让Charles感到莫名其妙的委屈。深陷情潮，他似乎变得脆弱得不堪一击了，不断滴落的眼泪就是证据。他想要Erik手臂上的皮肤擦过他的后腰，而不是散发着金属味的皮衣袖口。  
“Erik，Erik——”他知道自己不该分心在Erik的大脑里，但他忍不住那股渴望；他在他的Alpha的大脑里叫对方的名字，几乎是无意识的，并且带着哭腔，像是孩子边哭边渴求糖果的安慰，“Erik，摸摸我，轻一点，亲我——”

追兵的愤怒给了Charles一记猛击。这让Charles的注意力波动了一下，然后本能般地集中在维持障眼法上，这让他从Erik的脑海中跌落了出来。  
但下一秒，一个沙哑而温柔的声音在他脑海中响了起来。  
“Charles，Mein Leben①——”

Charles因为身体内部猛然的收缩和痉挛而忍不住绷紧了身体。Erik在他的脑子里——尽管Charles知道自己的心电感应理论上是双向的，他既能探索，又能容人，但事实上，这种奇迹从来发生过。Erik不请自来。Erik为他而来。他那专横而温柔的思维抚慰着Charles的痛苦，而被彻底掌控、连大脑都被尽情舔舐的感觉让Charles感受到了一阵不可思议的愉悦，心理如此，肉体亦然。

Erik的手迷恋地摩挲着他的屁股、他的大腿，像是想要确认他没事，或者干脆只是不想把手从他的身上拿下来。他那带着古怪柔情和炙热天真的声音不断在他Charles的脑子里回响着，让Charles觉得他是如此的被需要、被爱、被渴望。

酸痒的快感裹着潮热涨高又下落，Charles从鼻腔里小声痛哼着、呻吟着，不住地吮吸着味道又咸又厚的阴茎，感觉自己的鼠蹊部位都因为渴望和恐惧的双重折磨而纠结着。浓烈的荷尔蒙味道被他含在口腔里，而他的每一寸皮肤——不管是身体内的还是身体外的——都因为这味道而既满足又不满。

追兵狂躁得几乎要发疯。她已经近在脚下了，Charles尽力把腿夹得更紧，想要减少漏网而散的Alpha荷尔蒙气味。他更深地吞下Erik的阴茎。即便如此，他还是在维持视觉控制的同时尽力抹去追兵Omega的嗅觉——但这件事无论如何都没法做到完美，Omega可不只是通过嗅觉寻找Alpha；他们的每个毛孔都能感受到那致命的荷尔蒙。Charles此刻就正沉浸在这种天堂一般的酷刑里。  
也许是威胁靠得太近了，Erik似乎变得有些躁动，而床头柜上的把手、衣柜里的铁衣架都震动了起来，发出金属碰撞的声音。

“冷静，Erik，”Charles的嘴里因为大量分泌的唾液和前列腺液而粘稠滚烫，他尽力吞咽着，并且因为吞咽而一下一下收紧了正压在他喉头的阴茎——这刺激让Erik的右膝盖不受控制地跳了一下，然后随着一声深沉而沙哑的呻吟，Alpha再次放松了；Charles舔着他阴茎上跳动的血管，“我会保护你，”他略微抬起头，像含住巨大的棒棒糖一样含住男人的龟头，几乎是醉醺醺地吮吸着，舔舐着，“不要担心，Erik——”

对Erik的渴望和独占他的欲望让Charles的大脑变得更清晰。那无所不在的、滚烫蒸腾着的情热现在成了他头脑运转的动力。追兵Omega的思维几乎被他打得七零八落，溃不成军——尽管她还在不甘心地徘徊，但她看不到树屋，也渐渐闻不到Erik的气味了。而Charles沉浸在那气味里。荷尔蒙顺着Erik滚烫的呼吸渗入Charles的入口，随着粘腻的前列腺液被Charles吞下喉咙，Erik沙哑而迷恋的声音在他的脑子里喊着他的名字——这些是他的，完完全全只属于他，谁也分不走，连嗅一下都不行。

得赶紧把追兵弄走。Charles已经熟透了，他不知道自己什么时候会受不住瘙痒，彻底摔到地上，把身体里快要发酵的液体摔个一塌糊涂——他把食指和中指更紧地压在太阳穴上，然后在追兵的脑子里制造出了一丝Erik的气味——鉴于他和Erik正融化在对方的气味里，从自己的感知里抽出一点假象并不困难。  
接着Charles铺开那条线索，朝着完全相反的方向推去，伪造出一丝若有若无的逃亡路线。追兵从迷茫的愤怒里回过神来，几乎是立刻像抓到救命稻草一样朝着反方向奔去。

TBC

注① ：Mein Leben，德语，“我的生命”


	2. Coming for you (6)

六、

Erik仍旧停留在Charles的头脑里。起初，他安静地呆在那儿，像是误闯进人类世界的幼兽，羞怯，好奇，不知所措，又带着一点贪婪的渴望，盘桓着不肯走。Charles全身心地引导着追兵，只能模糊感受到他在他的头脑里颤抖，轻轻吐出一些他听不懂的词汇。虽然语言受阻，但Charles能感受到那些发音表象下真正的含义——依恋，渴盼，甚至还有一点愤懑、委屈和责备，责备他在自己的生命中出现得太晚。

“抱歉，Erik，”Charles回应，“现在我找到你了，你不是一个人——”

Charles不断逼迫自己开拓感知疆界的极限，希望能把追兵引到更远处的密林迷宫中。好处是这片树林现在罕见致命的猛兽，不会对追兵造成直接的生命威胁；最好的选择是让她朝东走，那里有一处旧时的捕兽陷阱，足够困住一个普通的人类。但紧接着他又想到，当狩猎失败，这些充作追兵的Omega也许会成为弃子，从而受困至死。而他绝不想让任何被迫作恶的人受到不公正的惩罚。他皱起眉头，把伪造的气味线索偏移了一点——东南方向是森林最为密集的地段，极易迷路，但有充足的水资源。这个时节也不乏果腹用的植物。当她从结合热中恢复清醒，Charles希望她在那儿存活下来，逃脱出去，不必再被掌控，不必被迫用本能侮辱自己的尊严。

也许是因为没有受到阻挠，Erik的胆子逐渐变大。他的意识开始小范围地兜起了圈子，在Charles的精神世界里碰碰这个，嗅嗅那个，像是在标记自己的所有权，就像他的手和舌头对Charles的身体所做的那样——尽管Charles用思维把他钉在了地上，但他仍旧以不可思议的执拗去碰触抚摸Charles。而每当Charles给予嘴里的阴茎适当的吮吸和舔舐，尤其是当他用舌尖描绘热烘烘鼓胀着的血管时，Erik就会无法抑制地在他的Omega身上攥出淤青，兴奋地在Charles的大脑里像颗巨大的弹珠一样咕噜噜打着滚儿。

Charles无暇在头脑里安抚他，只能感受着那股热烘烘的、红彤彤的意识在他的思想里不断点燃火花，扩大领地。这种被入侵的感觉带来的竟然是纯粹的愉悦，这让Charles感到毛骨悚然。他无法辨别哪些感受来自他自己，而哪些情绪又是Omega的本能强加给他的——他害怕自己没有机会体会爱情，就会被迫臣服于欲望。

他的怀疑和沮丧让Erik的意识有些不安，它在Charles的感知里忽亮忽暗。

“别急，Erik，我们的敌人还没走远，”他轻轻安抚Erik，这就是在头脑里讲话的好处，他不必气喘吁吁地呻吟出每个字，“等他们消失了，我们再——”

再什么？结合？这个想法让他内心深处一阵恐惧，立刻掐断了话头。Erik对他的停顿感到不满，他的精神开始鲜明地发烫、下沉，让Charles本就不堪重负的大脑濒临失调。

“嘘，”Charles告诉他，“先不要想那么多，就先——先享受，好吗？”

他吮吸着Erik的阴茎，用舌尖不断去挑逗那些最敏感的地点。光看外表，Charles还曾经误以为Erik是无坚不摧那一类。但事实上他敏感得超乎想象。果然，Erik的注意力立刻转移了，在情热和催眠的双重效果下，他几乎只具备最原始的意志。Charles趁机再次把精力集中在对敌上。他故技重施，把第二个追兵（Beta人类，受过严格训练和肉体强化的雇佣兵）引向东北方向。

而与此同时，他感受到Erik的阴茎在他嘴里毫无预兆地抽搐了一下。接着Erik忽然发出了压抑到极点的呻吟，像是被巨大的快活和惶恐给噎住了；他的肌肉因为紧绷而变得坚硬，膝盖不受控制地向上弹起，精壮的腰危险地发着抖——像超速的汽车冲向无底深渊那样，他猛然冲进了近乎毁灭性的高潮里。

一股滚烫的液体灌进Charles的喉咙里，在窒息之前，他本能地抬起头，但仍然被呛得连连咳嗽。剩下的精液喷在了他的半张脸上。他扯掉身上的床单，张开嘴，像是结束了潜泳一样大口大口急切地呼吸着。成倍涌来的Alpha气味让他的理智边防再次濒临崩溃，而Erik趁着他的思维钳制放松，抓住他的腰，以一种几乎不可能的爆发力量把他扯到一边的地板上，继而翻身骑上。他们无可救药地缠在一起，浑身湿透，呼吸间都是汗水、荷尔蒙和精液混合的气味。一切都是一团糟。Erik的阴茎仍旧勃然肿胀着，一次发泄对于缓解他的情热于事无补。

Charles感到天旋地转。他精疲力竭，还要同时控制自己的感知和意识，这就像烂醉后弯道赛车一样困难。他倒在地板上，因为虚弱和脱水而感到阵阵作呕。不行，他想，还没结束，第二个追兵仍然离他们太近了——他满脸通红，心跳因为过度使用能力而疯狂加快。Erik灼热的呼吸喷到他的脸上，接着是一个吻落到他的嘴唇上。

很轻的一个吻，没有舌头的参与，就只是嘴唇软软地贴在一起。Charles的嘴唇红肿破皮，所以仍旧感受到了一点刺痛。

Erik他的头脑里顿了一下，然后骤然开始横冲直撞——在最初的冲击过去之后，他的大脑接收了高潮的信息。那一团原本无害的、试探着的意识不断膨胀，瞬间就扩张到了Charles无法掌控的地步。Charles睁大眼睛，硬生生承受了一场爆炸——砰！Erik的阴茎在他的嘴里高潮，而他的意识又在他的脑子里高潮了。一种几乎濒死的快感同步点燃了Charles，Erik的意识由滚烫转变为灼热，由一团模糊的红色转变为白炽，并且迅速把Charles的意识侵蚀成了一片刺眼的白光。

原来这就是大脑一片空白的感觉，Charles想。他的头脑总是在超负荷运作，他的思维永远都在紧绷着排列，他从未感受过真正的宁静或者空白——这个就是了。他的头脑有一种平静的失重感，充斥着嗡嗡的白噪声，像是忽然被甩到了外太空。

在那仿佛静止般的一秒里，他和Erik对视了。他的视线模模糊糊的，摇摇晃晃的，像是灵魂没法儿老老实实地呆在躯壳里了。神魂颠倒，他又想，原来这词儿是这个意思。Erik的眼睛里有刀锋，有风暴，还有骇浪惊涛。Charles被他迷住了——不是被他的气味，而是他的眼睛。

然而Erik的意识没有停下爆炸和膨胀，甚至连Charles的训练有素的思维都没法禁锢住高潮带给他的震撼——他的意识疯狂地冲击着Charles感知能力的边缘。旋即，随着一阵剧痛，Erik的意识从Charles的势力范围内破体而出，随着爆炸的余波，Charles的意识碎片像弹片一样四散投射。

第二个追兵立刻被Charles的意识碎片射中了。他陷入了绝对的思维休克，连潜意识都被掐灭了。在Charles的感知视野里，他像是一盏被剪掉了灯芯的油灯，猝然熄灭，连一线青烟都没留下。

我的天啊，Charles想，你干了什么——你在我脑子里干了什么？他从来没想到他的意识能够成为其他人的武器，而Erik就是这么干的：意识入侵他的头脑，然后把他的感知改造成具有杀伤力的定向麻醉枪。他可以借由Charles向别人发动意识攻击，这是经典的借刀杀人。虽然Erik并不是故意这么做的，是他的情热和高潮让他失去自我了——但，无论如何，他能入侵甚至操控他的大脑，不是吗？这种可能性让Charles浑身发冷。

他当然知道Alpha能够控制努力Omega，但这种控制和奴役纯粹出自生理和肉体的震慑，而不是通过对思维的命令——也许因为Charles是Omega群体中唯一一个心灵感应者，他的头脑比普通人更具有攻击性，但从某种程度上来说，也敞开得更彻底。

这是一场彻头彻尾的灾难。Charles甚至都无法完全信任自己，更遑论信任他人。如果结合只意味着他要放弃对自己肉体的控制权，他也许还会在诱惑下同意这桩买卖，可是——

Erik炸开了他的催眠禁锢，但意识仍然徘徊在他的头脑里。他是炫目的，甚至连意识的边缘都带着机锋。Charles残破的感知缓缓地凝聚着，像是无数的支流归流入海。他伸出胳膊，拥抱住正在粗重呼吸的Erik，同时，他小心翼翼地用自己疼痛不已的大脑去拥抱Erik的意识——在这之前，他只是在一片慌乱中模糊地感觉Erik，感觉他的温度，他的动向，他的气味，却并没有真正去深入地分析他，像分析每一个可能成为敌人的变种人那样。

当他凝聚精神，疼痛的洪流再次爆发。他的头脑早就过度使用了，四肢百骸也已经在折磨下渐趋麻木，但他知道他必须要做这件事——Erik仍然在依恋地亲吻他，他强有力的手攥着他的侧腰，阴茎压在他的大腿上，他们离真正结合只有一步之遥——如果Charles闭上眼睛，放任荷尔蒙主导一切发生，他的大脑也许就会成为由Erik独裁的屠宰场。

第一眼看上去，Erik是猩红色的，像是杀戮的旗帜，带着硝烟的气味。他摸上去令人疼痛，愤怒而扭曲。但是，Charles想，他真挚深情，只需轻轻一触，Charles就能肯定这才是他灵魂的原色。Charles为他感到难过，他不知如此漂亮的原色怎么会被涂改成了一片猩红。他感觉起来那么好，那么对，就像是他所有问题的答案。但是Charles提醒自己，感觉起来对的人，也许正是最错误的选择。他闭上眼睛，紧紧拥住Erik，在自己的大脑里仔细探入Erik的意识。

接下来的几秒内，Charles被浓烈的情绪裹挟着，仿佛被丢入了烈烈大火之中，一幕幕画面在其中像浓烟一样升腾。他看到Erik在大雨之中被迫与亲人分离，他听到他撕心裂肺的哭喊；他看到他被招募，被关押，被暴力相向，被逼迫着释放自己的能力；愤怒，痛苦，不甘，仇恨；他看到他被绑在手术台上，日复一日地被发情折磨，直至被切断与Omega共鸣的能力；他看到他被人类围攻；他看到他伤痕累累，他看到他日夜不得安宁——烈火越烧越旺，一切的图像都开始扭曲融化——

当他再次睁开双眼看向Erik，他的眼中充满了泪水。Erik低下头，轻轻吻着他的眼角。

“抱歉，Erik，我真的很抱歉——”他颤抖着，用双手抱住Erik的头颅。

我很抱歉你经历了那么多，我很抱歉你的痛苦掩盖了你的本性，我很抱歉我这么晚才找到你，我很抱歉——

“我很抱歉，我不能成为你的。”他沙哑地说，然后咬紧牙关，凝聚起所有力量，把Erik的意识推出了自己的脑海。

Erik的身子僵住了；他抬起头看向Charles的脸，表情有些疑惑，好像是不明白自己怎么又落单了。

接着，Charles也冲进Erik的头脑里。Erik站在原地，而Charles大步靠近他，在几步之外停住了。Erik伸出手，试图去碰触Charles，但却碰到了无形的阻碍，像是他们中间升起了一道玻璃幕墙；他猛地冲上去，用力锤击着看不见的墙壁，同时大喊：“Charles！Charles！”

当他意识到他无法挣脱出去的时候，他几乎是疯狂了：“Charles！”以往那么多次失去所带来的痛苦都在这一刻返潮了，他一次次用肩膀去撞击屏障：“Charles！”

Charles后退了一步。热泪再次刺痛了他的双眼。  
“抱歉Erik，我没有办法。我发誓，不会很久的，只要等发情热结束——当你醒过来的时候，你甚至都不会记得这些。”

精神牢笼。Charles曾经发誓，如果不是到了无计可施的关头，他绝对不会把任何人关进精神牢笼里。当然，如果不是因为Erik深陷发情热，他也没法这么顺利地把他关住。这相当于武断地切断一个人意识和肉体的联系，把一个活人变成一具没有思想的行尸走肉。应该至少能维持两个小时，他想。这是他最可怖的能力之一，而且非常侮辱人——如果还有其他办法，Charles绝不会放任自己利用力量去这样伤害别人。

“不，Charles，”Erik的英语带着短促的德国口音，“求你了，别把我一个人留在这儿！”

他没法眼睁睁看着Erik，所以他催动意识，把精神牢笼的四壁实体化。三面墙在Erik身边显形，温暖而光明。那是一个房间，Charles自己的卧室，有舒适的家具和炉火。在房间的大门在视线里合拢之前，他看到Erik颓然倒在地上。

他恨我，Charles想。他最恨的就是被禁锢，被控制，被排斥。

Charles的思想摇摇欲坠。他再也没有力气停留在任何一个人的大脑里了。他跌出Erik的意识，然后看到Erik的躯体正死气沉沉地压在自己身上。他疲倦极了，几乎连发情的痛苦都感受不到。

所幸传递口信只需要一点点力气。他用仅剩的理智送出了消息：Hank，到林中小屋来，带上足量的抑制剂，我还在危险之中。还有一个伤员需要救治，是变种人。越快越好，越快越好，我马上就要支撑不——

 

TBC

哈哈，没有肉的ABO！【喂


End file.
